Pecado Concebido
by Beatha23
Summary: Una entrevista de rutina, un disfraz del montón, una fantasia desatada. Sam y Dean Winchester tienen que hacer de curas en este nuevo caso, pero ¿quien dijo que no se puede gozar del momento?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.**

**¡Hola gente! Pues verán, me puse a hacer limpieza de archivos y me topé con este One-Shot. Pensaba darle muerte, pero al final decidí enseñarle la luz.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

—En serio Sammy, parecemos dos sujetos salidos de una peli porno —Dean se quejó mientras se veía en el espejo de la habitación.

—¿De qué te quejas? Si para ti esto es como cumplir una de tus fantasías sexuales —habló Sam a espaldas de Dean, luciendo el mismo atuendo que su hermano.

—Lo sería si no tuviésemos que ir a entrevistar a una anciana con fanatismo religioso, y en cambio te tuviera de rodillas sacándome las confesiones por la polla.

—Eres tan guarro, Dean —Sam se quejó haciéndose el indignado. Fingiendo que no se había visto tentado ante las palabras de Dean, y aún más si venían acompañadas con el maldito traje de cura que lo prendía aún más.

—Bueno, yo sólo probaba mi suerte. No me culpes por eso, Sammy —Dean caminó hacía la mesa de noche y tomó las llaves de su Baby— ¿Nos vamos o no?

—Sabes, creo que esa entrevista puede esperar —dijo Sam para la alegría de ambos, mientras caminaba hacia Dean y se apoderaba de los adictivos labios de su hermano en un beso que decía más de lo que algún día podrían expresar con palabras.

—Amén a eso, Sammy —Dean jadeó cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

—¿En serio, Dean? —resopló Sam.

—¿Que puedo decir? Soy devoto de tú boca —comentó mientras le desabotonaba lentamente la camisa para luego llevar sus manos hacia la hebilla del cinturón.

—Al parecer te sabes todos los clichés del libro —gimió al sentir las expertas manos de su hermano justo en su entrepierna.

La ropa en ambos cuerpos había desaparecido, quedando solamente el collarín blanco del que ninguno se había querido deshacer.

—Y los que me faltan por enseñarte, pequeño —dijo mientras se unía a su hermano nuevamente en un intenso beso, como si quisieran unir sus almas.

—¿Qué estas esperando? —dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas.

Dean gimió sabiendo que eso era solo el comienzo de una larga noche.

—¡Arg Sammy! Tú sí que sabes cómo sacarme los demonios por la polla —sonrió con una sonrisa boba. Sus manos se perdieron por esa mata de pelo castaña que le sirvió como riendas para marcar el ritmo.

Sam se separó de la polla de su hermano y le dio su tan conocida cara de perra.

—¿Vas a seguir con tus chistecitos?

—Vale, vale, lo dejare, pero antes tengo algo que decirte—dijo, poniendo seriedad en su rostro, como si tratase de un asunto de suma importancia.

—Dispara —dijo Sam.

—Padre he pecado —Y nuevamente esa sonrisa canalla había plagado su cara.

—Dean…

—Vamos Sammy. No seas tan aguafiestas y sígueme la corriente ¿sí? —comentó Dean, haciendo estragos en las neuronas de Sam al ver a su hermano de pie con el collarín siendo su única prenda, mientras ponía un puchero encantador en esos labios carnosos.

Sam cerró los ojos y aclaró su mente, tratando de recordar cómo era el hablar de los seres humanos.

—¿Qué tipo de pecado, hijo?

—He profanado el cuerpo de mi hermano, muchas veces —comentó con voz ronca a causa del deseo de tener a su hermano a sus pies, con la polla erguida del placer, gotitas de semen resbalando por esa larga envergadura.

—¿Te arrepientes de haber satisfecho dichos placeres carnales? —Sam comenzó a acariciar el gran miembro de su hermano, aún húmedo, recubierto de saliva por la previa mamada.

—Eso es parte del pecado, no me arrepiento. Es más, deseó hacerlo nuevamente —Dean podía sentir como el juego acabaría pronto, era excitante, pero era hora de pasar a lo carnal.

—¿Y qué te detiene? —musitó Sam, sintiéndose libertino en ese juego. Dejándose llevar por el placer y nada más.

—Nada. Absolutamente nada —comentó, sosteniendo su mirada con la de Sam.

—Entonces ¿qué esperas? Ya tendrás toda una vida para arrepentirte —Sam podía sentir como Dean lo instaba a levantarse y caminar hacia la cama.

—Y quien dice que quiero arrepentirme —empujó a Sam para que quedara de espaldas en la ancha cama— Podría arrepentirme de muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, pero nunca de ti. Te amo.

—Supongo que ya dejamos el rol de curas —fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—¿Qué te dio esa idea? —habló Dean, subiéndose encima de su hermano. Peinando con cariño el cabello castaño hacia atrás.

—Creo que fue tu momento de chicas hace un momento —rio en voz alta, disfrutando de las caricias en su larga melena.

—Lo dices como si no te encantasen esos cursis momentos —bufó.

—Nunca he dicho lo contrario —suspiró al sentir la fricción de ambos miembros— Ahora, menos charla y más acción.

—Lo que tu pidas, querido.

Dean arrastró sus manos por el cuerpo bronceado de su hermano. Sacando los más bellos gemidos al introducir sus dedos en el interior de Sam.

—Te quiero dentro, Dean —gimió escandalosamente al sentir esos dedos invasores frotándose contra su punto del placer.

—No tienes que decirlo dos veces, Sammy —Dean jadeó sintiendo como la cabeza de su polla era succionada por el apretado agujero de su hermano.

Sam siseó al sentir como su hermano se introducía de golpe en su interior, pero rápidamente la quemadura pasó a ser satisfactoria. Los gemidos fueron en ascenso por partes iguales. Sam envolvió sus largas piernas en las caderas de Dean, ayudándole a dar el ritmo perfecto a ese vaivén.

Dean podía sentir como su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite por eso empezó a embestir con fuerza para llevar a Sam al límite también.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de placer, ambos hermanos se corrieron con un fuerte gruñido.

—Dios bendiga a las fanáticas religiosas —Dean rio con ganas. Porque después de todo, ¿qué posibilidades tenían de terminar montando su propia función de casa heroica, cuando realmente tenían que entrevistar a una fanática de Dios?

—Dios bendiga tu verga —rio siguiendo el juego de su hermano.

—¿Y si mejor la bendices tú, padre?

Sam se partió de risa sin poder parar.

—¡Oh mierda! ¿Te acuerdas cuando el Pastor Jim se la pasaba diciendo que siempre teníamos que bendecir lo que nos fuéramos a comer?

—Sucio, eres un hombre sucio —Dean se sentó a horcajadas sobre Sam, inclinándose para besarlo con mucha lengua y caricias— Pero así me encantas.

—Entonces ¿qué esperas para empezar con las bendiciones? —dijo Sam de forma seductora.

—Detén tu caballo vaquero que la noche es larga y la perversión también —gimió mientras olisqueaba el cuello ajeno.

Ya tendrían tiempo para realizar la entrevista, porque definitivamente esa noche los hermanos Winchester tenían la agenda llena. Primero fueron curas, luego vaqueros a petición de Dean. Finalmente y después de muchos personajes fueron ellos mismo.

**Gracias por leer (mentes ****pecadoras**;D**)**


End file.
